Demon Of The Leaf
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE! GODLIKE ROOT NARUTO FIC!


**Summary: Danzo manages to train Naruto like he had always planned and will succeed in making Naruto the most powerful shinobi in the world, not even Konoha will stop him from becoming strong. Dark, Cold, Emotionless,Insanely Smart, Godlike Naruto. bleach elements (Zanpakutos, reiatsu kido, hollow powers), Dbz elements (Ki attacks, and Zenkai ability).Sharingan-Rinnegan Naruto, Dark Chakra Naruto, Mass Harem x OOC. Genderbend. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Kakashi, Civilian council, Elder's, and Jariya extreme bashing. Good Fatherly Danzo. Uzumakicest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Dbz ,bleach, or anything from Hokuto Musou if i did i would be making lots of dollars!**

**Chapter 1 - Root Training **

A blond haired boy of 4 years old pants in exhaustion, as he stood in the alley with a mob stalking toward him his bright blue eye's holding not the happiness or joy in them anymore, now there is a frosty ice edge in them that was only seen in Anbu or War Veterans.

This is Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and a pariah in his own village. He wondered many times why he was treated so bad beatings, insults, assassinations occurred in big numbers nearly every day and night and as day by day passed his hatred and malice grew as he was abused in his own village.

He figured if he had anbu guards he would be safe, but he was wrong his own anbu guards allowed him to get hurt just for their own sick glee. Naruto felt something snap inside him like a raging tsunami of power burst forth as his whisker marks darkened and his eye's turned crimson with a slit in the middle and stood up without a sound.

His hair suddenly turned black and more shaggy, and wild looking with two jaw length bangs framing his face and his cheeks looking more angular. "I have had enough of this." He whispered in a deeper voice freezing the mob including the shinobi while a one-eyed man wearing a robe looked at him curiously on a rooftop.

_'It was only a matter of time before he had enough, Hiruzen you are a fool to announce his status to the entire damn village!' _The man named Danzo growled in his thoughts as he warned his former teammate not to do it but, the stupid old monkey honestly expected them to follow Minato's wish and let Naruto be abused by some stupid civilians and shinobi who don't even know sealing.

He watched as a dark chakra aura formed around Naruto making his eye widen in realization. "He has the legendary dark chakra of the Zero-Tail's but, that's impossible unless Kyuubi gave it to it's container as a sorry gift, look's like I have found the one to achieve peace." He murmured as he watched Naruto dash from his spot cracking the ground getting a raised eyebrow from Danzo seeing that speed was equal to a seasoned Jounin's.

Naruto backhanded two civilians into the walls snapping their necks knocking the civilians out of their thoughts before charging at him with fury at their punching bag defying them only for Naruto to vanish into a black blur using his newly enhanced abilities to decimate the entire mob some had their heads exploded due to the physical strength of Naruto and others had broken bones leaving them on the ground in pain.

One civilian was left from the mob he had pink hair and was known as Maki Haruno a former shinobi who was known for his greed and jealousy since he used his political status to reach Jonin status before getting a crippling injurie to his chakra system preventing him from being a shinobi turning him even more bitter and, was one of the main one's to try and kill Naruto except Sayuki who was still an Anbu Captain a cousin to Sakura Haruno and trusted the Yondaime's sealing skills.

"So you're the one who thought you could break me huh?" Naruto mused as he walked toward Maki who started to shake in fear and terror as the now black haired boy moved forward knocking his jaw loose with a kick making him whimper in pain before screeching in pain and agony as he was stabbed by a katana Naruto got from a dead chunin.

Danzo had to admit he was very impressed at Naruto's abilities and knew if he didn't rescue him soon, Hiruzen will try and have him stunted putting him on a team after graduating.

"Naruto stop!" Danzo looked up from his thoughts to see the Sandaime along with a squad of anbu and some Jounin like Ibiki, Anko, and Genma.

"What do you want , Sarutobi?" Naruto said in perfect monotone making them freeze as his earlier wounds and injuries healed before pressing his foot down on Maki's head making him scream in pain trying to push off the sandal crushing his head.

"Naruto, stop!" Sarutobi shouted only to get a cold, venomous look from his surrogate grandson making him flinch along with the anbu.

"You say forgive and forget!, when I am abused by this village's dumbass arrogance everyday and night when that stupid ass scarecrow Inu is lazing off on his job!" Naruto shouted in anger, bloodlust, malice, and outright frustration glaring hatefully at Inu who sweated at the glare.

"Get off my you demon brat!" Maki screeched muffled making everyone go quiet as Naruto started chuckling in a downright evil way making their hairs stand up on end only to pale at the dark grin on his face.

"Pop go's the weasel!" Naruto said in singsong voice.

**SPLAT! **

Nearly everyone puked as Naruto pressed down on the man's head causing it to explode spraying blood and brain matter sprayed on the walls and ground as a bored looking Naruto snorted.

"Whoops guess my foot slipped." Danzo chuckled before snapping his fingers as four shadows appeared beside Naruto who looked raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto-sama, our leader has ordered us to take you to safety." The red haired one said emotionlessly.

Naruto contemplated the offer and realized if he wanted to be strong he'll need someone to train him in the ways of a ninja and possibly have a better future and protect him from the councils ways. "Can I get the names of my beautiful escorts?" He asked charmingly making the 4 females blush behind their masks.

"Crow."

"Inu." Naruto could feel a very fang-like grin behind the mask.

"Uzu." Naruto raised an eyebrow an anbu named after the destroyed village in wave country?

"Eagle." Naruto felt a gentle, yet deadly aura from her and noticed she was the most developed out of all of them with the redhead coming close.

"Let's go I want to me the man who cares enough to send you to me." They smiled behind their mask's and put their hands on his shoulders ignoring Sarutobi's warnings and vanished in a swirl of water.

Inu growled before heading to report this to the council about their weapon's status only for a big ass rock to smash into his head knocking him out making everyone look to see the same crow masked anbu from before flipping them the bird. "That's for stealing my fucking eye bitch!" She yelled before vanishing in a flock of crows making everyone blink wondering why she said that.

**With Naruto **

"Danzo-tou-san?" Danzo looked at Naruto sitting beside his throne with a raised eyebrow at being called that.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "I was wondering if Uzu, Crow, Inu, and Eagle can be my personal trainers since I want to be the strongest?" Danzo's eyebrow raised even further and contemplated the request and grinned inwardly unlike what his teammates think he is only emotionless and cold to those he doesn't trust and taught those four how to switch their emotions on and off.

"Sure, besides I will not allow my surrogate son to be anyone's puppet." Naruto hugged the one-eye'd man with tears running down his cheeks while Danzo just pats his head and walked through a door to show a massive training ground showing a big cottage for five people along with a forest, waterfall, and a lake and a lot of training posts, mountains, and training equipment.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto stood at attention noting the serious tone in Danzo's voice and made sure to put all his effort into training.

"For your training, the 1st year will be spent on Physical Training, and learning the basics of kunai and shuriken throwing, 2nd year will be on Taijutsu and chakra control, 3rd year will be Ninjutsu and Elemental manipulation, 4th year will be Working on Genjutsu and I'm pretty sure you've inherited your cousin clan's perfect chakra control., 5th year will be on Kenjutsu and gaining your soul weapon from your Uzumaki bloodline, 6th year you will be learning under me and Uzu on Fuuinjutsu and tactics and emotional training and Stealth/tracking training, the rest will be based on what you want to learn along with mastering your Dark Chakra and mastering your Bijuu's power which I'm sure you've been conversing with her?" He said raising an eyebrow at Naruto's sheepish look and nodded before grinning devilishly getting curious looks from Danzo, Crow, Uzu, Eagle, and Inu who walked in.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted before three thousand clones phased into existence looking toward Danzo for instructions while he had a very sadistic grin on his face that scared Naruto a lot and his clones.

"Let's test your affinity early than later." Danzo said handing him a chakra paper and watched him channel chakra into it and what they saw made everyone's jaw drop.

The card's upper right shredded wildly, The upper left corner burned crimson before turning to ash, the lower left crumpled up into a big wad crackling with red lightning, the lower right turned into pure water and hardened like earth while the last piece turned pitch black completely.

Everyone just stared until Uzu spoke up. "It seem's he has ungodly affinity's to the five basic elements along with having the Meiton kekkei genkai." She said in awe while squashing down the blush at seeing him have such powerful elements.

"500 of you go with Eagle-sensei for Kunai and Shuriken training." Naruto ordered group 1 who nodded and walked out with Eagle. "Group 2 do the chakra control exercises you took from the shinobi section in the library and make sure they are mastered by the end of the day." Group 2 nodded and dashed into the training ground. "500 go with Uzu-sensei for Elemental Manipulation and Ninjutsu, 500 go with Crow for Genjutsu usage and dispelling, 500 go with Inu-sensei for Stealth and Tracking training, and 500 go with the other clones learning from Uzu for Kenjutsu and Weapon's training, I will be doing physical training with Danzo-sensei go!" He ordered them getting nods before everyone but, Naruto and Danzo who threw his cane to the side and settled into a stance with Naruto doing the same with a dark aura around him except more controlled.

"Oh? You can control it now?" Naruto nodded as he felt his body get stronger from his healing and concluded it's an ability of the Dark Chakra his body generates.

"Remember, soichi I will run you into the ground so much you will come close to death are you prepared for this!" Danzo shouted looking deep into Naruto's eye's who nodded back with a fire in his eye's making him smirk before blurring with Naruto copying his action and appeared in the air clashing fists with the ROOT leader causing a shockwave to erupt shocking the ROOT anbu watching the sparring session and smiled knowing Naruto-sama will one day do missions with them.

Soon every nation will fear his name and respect him... Konoha No Kijin!

* * *

**1 year later **

1 month had passed since Naruto took up residence with Danzo who was a father figure to him and started his training. His training was extremely brutal to the point where, even the toughest shinobi would succumb to exhaustion, yet Naruto's body constantly healed itself while making his body stronger along with his physical strength and stamina allowing him to go at extended hours, days even to train his honed skills. He literally abused the shadow clones so much he was learning many things while he trained his body to the limit, reaching the speed of an Elite-Chunin and Low-Anbu in strength alone without chakra or his dark chakra.

He learned many Taijutsu styles including one's that used extreme speed's and strength to use including the Goken and Jyuken, Eagle used and learned to pinpoint every chakra point in the body from reading every medical and antonamy on the human body making Mid to High Chunin in Taijutsu due to being able to pick up the stances on the fly.

In Ninjutsu, Naruto merely ate through jutsu scroll after jutsu scroll like a hungry Akimichi. He took advantage of his godlike chakra reserves and used his clones to learn the jutsu while he mastered it in hours. He learned many jutsu's of every rank for his affinity's with his Futon and Raiton jutsu being larger while learning from Kyuubi who was a female named Aki in Meiton jutsu since it was her element and mastered them easily along with exercising control over his dark chakra with just 1% of it increases his power tenfold allowing him to shatter a boulder of rock with one punch which Uzu compared it to Senjutsu-level attacks.

Genjutsu was where things got really scary. Naruto was a Genjutsu Master in the making as he seemed to be able to sense, and detect even Crow's weakest Genjutsu and reversed it on her and learned nearly every Genjutsu he was instructed on but, told them he still has no skill in it like Crow-chan which She blushed cutely behind her mask at his comment even with her emotional training she had to admit he was cute.

Naruto took to Uzu's Kenjutsu and Weapon lessons like a fish to water, which She commented that Uzumaki's were known for being able to learn ninja arts faster than prodigy's from other clan's which he commented she was just buttering him up which she replied in a flirty tone. "What if I am Yoko-sama?" That day he had nightmares from Uzu and Inu explaining the birds and bee's to him making him unable to look at them the same again, even Aki kept sending him erotic images of him and his trainers doing dirty things it made him pass out from embarrassment.

He trained his chakra control to the point he could manipulate it into weapons instantly due to his extremely dense chakra being even denser than Uzu's.

His training with Danzo went excellent, his intellect surpassed even the likes of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju allowing him to come up with plans even under pressure and impossible strategies that would make a Nara jealous. He also trained his emotions to the point where even Itachi Uchiha couldn't even read him.

Fuuinjutsu was like reading a simple book on ninjutsu. He went through each book reaching the intermediate levels in Sealing. His training with Inu was like nothing she ever seen, he also found out she was a container like him except she had the Sanbi which was sealed into her to take back to Konoha as a weapon except Danzo saved her from that fate and death by her former crush's hands which Naruto promised to beat his ass for her making Inu joked that he was like her husband which made both blush at the comment.

He also learned Kido which was like a specialty for Uzumaki due to being able to attack, bind, or heal their targets along with doing illusions. He learned and mastered nearly every Hado, and Bakudo spell to the point where he could use them with no incantation at full power and combined Kido into his fighting style along with creating some more deadly Kido and Healing spells.

He also achieved his Uzumaki Bloodline his zanpakuto's that were named Zangetsu and Murcielago which had a empty feeling. He also unlocked the other part of the bloodline and that was his hollow abilities that he was helped with mastering due to Aki having fought them in her earlier years.

Right now he is taking a walk around the village, not worried about the civilians or ninja since he is at the level of Anbu Captain due to his insane training regimen and had an emotionless expression on his face though his scarlet eye's flickered with annoyance using his unmatched chakra sensing to detect Anko along with a squad of Anbu tailing him.

He now looked like a mini-yondaime standing at 5'0 due to Aki jumpstarting his growth spurt. He wears a black muscle shirt with a red nine tails on the back, black anbu pants with red medical tape wrapped around his shins, black shinobi sandals, and opera-length gloves with red studded belt straps on his arms while he has storage seals on them for his weapons including his zanpakutos while his toned muscles strained against his clothing and his black wild shaggy hair growing to his neck.

He just wanted to relax after finishing his 20th assassination mission with Uzu and Crow in Kusa No Kuni but, no he is getting stalked by some damn anbu and a Tokubetsu Jonin, real peachy!

He blurred using Sonido in a sound of static appearing on a hospital roof on a water tower with a bored look on his face till he sensed his stalkers below him and turned his head to look at them with annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked in irritation with a dangerous undertone that made them shiver.

"The Council has been in uproar since you left and want you brought to them when you are found." Anko said cheerily only for Naruto's eye's to turn cold causing Karasu to tense.

"Tell your council to fuck off, I have no time to speak to those pieces of trash along with sensei's dumbass teammates." He spoke coldly as a black orb of Ki appeared in his hand sparking with red electricity.

"Gaki! that's an order from the council you have to follow!" Anko barked at him only to get a raised eyebrow as if he heard something funny.

"You do realize my guards won't like that won''t you Uzu-chan, Inu-chan, Crow-chan, Eagle-chan?" The four anbu who rescued him that night appeared beside him making Anko and the anbu glare.

"Why are you bothering, Yami-kun?" Eagle said coldly with a pair of kunai in her hands.

"They had the nerve to bother me after finishing my 20th A-rank mission when I was trying to relax." He said annoyed making Inu and Uzu blast them with killing intent so heavy it caused the air to get a wavy effect making them shake in fear.

"Also it's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shimura not gaki, Hebi-san." He said cooly ignoring their shocked looks.

"Where's the demon brat he was here a minute ago!" A fat man shouted angrily not knowing Naruto heard them and smiled evilly making the four anbu giggle in amusement as a dark red atom like sphere appeared in his hand.

"What is that?" Anko asked looking at the orb feeling a very dark chakra in it that was darker than her former sensei's.

"This is the power of my Meiton Kekkei Genkai, it's more powerful than Sky Country's Reibi dark chakra and it allows my body to grow more powerful after recovering from severe injuries or wounds and is very mouldable thanks to my perfect chakra control and is very compatiable with Youki." He grinned showing his sharp fangs.

"Except I won't waste it on these wastes of space, I have something special for them." He smirked snapping his fingers causing a giant black coffin to materialize around the mob getting cries of surprise and confusion making Anko and the anbu's eye's widen in realization.

"Naruto don't do it!" Her orders were ignored since she hoped for Naruto to show some compassion.

"Hado#90: Kurohitsugi!" The box was suddenly pierced with black energy spears from every angle getting screams of pain, agony, and horror as the box disappeared showing the mob reduced to nothing but, blood and red paste.

"Impressive, Naru-kun." Crow said hugging him from behind looking at him proudly which he smirked at before turning toward the pale looking shinobi before deciding to humor them and stood up. "Ok, I'll humor you this time, ladies accompany me to the council meeting I'm sure Danzo-tou-sama is currently at arguing with the old monkey again." He drawled boredly getting amused giggles before using his acrobatics to leap from rooftop to rooftop with his guards keeping up while the anbu had to use chakra to even keep up.

Anko though was sad since she missed the loud, cheerful Naruto but, realized he had enough and changed. She hopes he still likes her and continued toward the council.

**Council Room **

"No." Danzo deadpanned at his teammates and the civilians.

"Danzo, Naruto needs to enjoy his childhood and you know that." Sarutobi argued only to get a raised eyebrow in return.

"Sure, a normal childhood meaning babbling his status to the entire village thinking these idiots would understand Minato's wish real smooth Hiruzen." He said sarcastically making Hiashi and Tsume snicker at Sarutobi getting shot down and heard the door open showing the person they were discussing walking in with four anbu guards behind him.

"Evening, Hiashi-sama, I trust Hina-hime and Hanabi-hime are well?" He asked the Hyuga Clan Head ignoring the civilians glares while Hiashi smirked in amusement.

When Naruto hit 5 years old, he saved Hinata and Hanabi from being kidnapped by some cloud Jonin by orders of the Sandaime Raikage and prevented Hiashi's twin from sacrificing himself leaving his daughter alone which endeared the branch member to him and kept calling him 'Naruto-sama'.

"They've been missing their favorite Kitsune apparently." He said mirthfully getting a sly look from Naruto.

"Hello, Inu-sama." He said sultrily causing her along with Yuka Kurama to blush and feel their loins burn with lust at his sultry voice while everyone else jaw dropped cracking the ground.

_'Did this gaki just make those two tough as nails Kunoichi blush holy shit!" _Inoichi thought in amazement.

The others weren't the only one's thinking the same. "Uzumaki where have you been!" A fat grey haired man growled thinking it would intimidate the boy into a whimpering mess.

"What I do is none of your business, Genma-san." Naruto said coldly surprising them except Danzo and his guards at his cold personality while Sarutobi frowned before snapping his fingers as an anbu squad along with Jariya of the Sannin appeared around Naruto.

"You do realize this gives me grounds to kill these pests, Hokage-sama." Naruto said in cold amusement.

"You will be getting your memories sealed away to reverse what's been done to you Naruto." Kakashi said smugly only to get a snort in return.

"Hatake don't get so arrogant to think that eye you stole will help you against me, and as for your Sannin I am under the care of Danzo Shimura who took care of me when Hiruzen kept telling me to forgive and forget!" Naruto narrowed his eye's at the Sandaime who looked ashamed.

"Please do try and attack my surrogate son Jariya because if you do his trainers, Uzu, Crow, Inu, and Eagle will kill you easily because they are SS-rank in power with Naruto being S-rank thanks to the missions he's been doing and the insane training regimen." Danzo spoke much to their shock at Naruto being that powerful.

"What! Danzo why are you having him doing missions when he's supposed to be doing kid stuff!" Jariya glared at Danzo as he was supposed to put seals on Naruto to make him loyal to Konoha.

"Blame your sensei for his stupid idea of exposing my status!" He barked at Jariya.

"Yes, he knows of his status because frankly he deserves to know not be manipulated by this village's stinkin greed!" Hiashi shouted glaring at Jariya who frowns at Naruto and stepped toward him only for a dark aura to surround Naruto.

"Danzo-sensei has spoken, Sannin-san and for your stupid illusions of power, if you think these civilians will change their views you are very stupid." Naruto shook his head before turning around to leave only to grab Jariya's hand that had a seal for suppression on it making him narrow his eye's dangerously. "Dark Revival Fist!" Naruto's fist became covered in dark-red chakra before punching at unseen speed's hitting the man's abdomen making him cough up blood before being launched back form the shockwave of the impact crashing into the wall cracking it.

"You will bow down to us!" Genma growled before leaping at Naruto with a kunai and swiped at Naruto pitifully only for Naruto to duck under it and spin around behind Genma.

"Time to show my new style based off of the Jyuken. **Kasai Hasu: Twin Fire Lotus!" **Everyone gasped as katon chakra dragon shrouds covered his fists before he settled into a stance that made Hiashi and Eagle gasp in shock and pride.

"**Kasai Hasu: 64 Fire Lotus Palms!"**

**"2 Palms"**

**"4 Palms"**

**"8 Palms"**

**"16 Palms"**

**"32 Palms"**

**"Fire Lotus 64 Palms!" **Naruto cried out as he striked the man 64 times before spin kicking him into the wall.

"This is a style I based off of the Gentle Fist except I experimented using Katon Chakra and created the '**Kasai Hasu' **the thing that makes it deadly is the side effect on it's victim's. The target's entire chakra system and organ's slowly begin to heat up till they start melting and explodes from the inside out." They paled at the description of the deadly style before hearing a scream of pain and agony turning to see Genma swelling up like a balloon as Naruto walks out.

"Have a good day!" Naruto smirked coldly before closing the door with his anbu guards following him as Genma's body exploded in a shower of blood and gore covering the civilians in it getting horrified screams making Crow smirk knowing he put the fear of kami into the council.

**2 years later - Uchiha District **

2 years had passed since the council meeting and Naruto increased his training learning more styles of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu along with learning Laido and Kenjutsu from General Mifune who he had met on a diplomatic mission with Danzo to the land of Iron and had his own sword forged using adamantium into an O-katana named Yamato and added his own power into it and reiatsu allowing it to cut through time and space and used his Kage-Level abilities to accomplish over 200 missions of all rank's ranging from assassination, sabotage, demolition, tracking, hunting for missing-nin, and participating in war's which earned him alot of experience in battle.

He also has two of the most deadliest Taijutsu Styles alive, Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken which were used by the Rikudo Sennin due to being able to use his physical energy dealing deathblows to his enemies as they were both assassination styles though Naruto modified them to be non-lethal too.

He also gained a Moniker in the bingo book. **'Yami No Shinobi' **which Danzo commented fitted him due to his deadly mastery of his dark chakra and deadly assassination skills.

He is now 7 years old and about to perform one of the most dangerous missions he has ever done. He was tasked along with his sensei's and many root anbu to sneak into the Uchiha District and kill any corrupt Uchiha and spare the innocent one's and children which they were doing pretty well so far.

Inside the seal Aki growled sensing the chakra of the same one who controlled her to attack Konoha. **"Yami-kun, he's here Madara-teme is here go after him!" **Naruto stopped on a rooftop in shock realizing the one who caused his suffering is near and narrowed his eye's behind his Kitsune mask before dashing even faster as he sensed the man's chakra near the clan head's house.

After a few more jumps he saw Fugaku Uchiha impaled through the chest by a kunai by a masked man with spiky long black hair wearing a orange mask with a flame pattern and a cloak before turning toward Mikoto Uchiha who Naruto had to admit he felt attracted to her and was mad that this asshole dare attack her and quickly used Sonido to appear next to her grabbing her by her waist getting a surprised squeak before vanishing appearing next to Crow who looked shock.

"Madara-Teme is here keep Miko-chan safe, this asshole's mine!" Naruto snarled before vanishing in a blur appearing in front of the surprised masked man and punched him through the walls of the district making the man groan in pain never felt such a punch since his last fight.

"So the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is already giving himself up?" The masked man mused only to have to narrowly dodge a decapitating strike from Naruto's Yamato making his eye's widen as that speed was faster than the Yondaime's.

Naruto dashed at Madara once again and tried to slice through only to his slight shock for his katana to phase through before jumping away from a fireball that caused a explosion alerting the village to the noise.

Naruto stared at the man in front of him with narrowed eye's. _'Aki-chan, is there a way around this phasing ability?' _He asked his fox queen.

**"You're gonna have to move faster than him, Naruto-kun Kamui makes him intangible for a short amount of time due to him not mastering it completely I recommend using 4% of your speed." **Aki said seriously getting a nod from Naruto released the resistance and gravity seals by 5 with the kanji for 45 appearing on his arms before blurring with a shockwave destroying the ground making Madara look around frantically before feeling a fist smash into his face by Naruto.

_'This brat's faster than me!' _He thought in shock before focusing back on the battle as he and Naruto engaged in a fight of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu causing shockwaves from their clashing of swords and fists destroying the ground and abandoned houses.

Naruto knocked away a kick before attacking ten chakra points in a millisecond paralyzing the man's arm making him curse as he tried to use his moving arm to protect himself from Naruto''s Taijutsu onslaught wondering why his Kamui ability isn't working only for his eye's to widen at the seal on his chest seeing it was a chakra suppression making it difficult for him to channel chakra.

"Zantetsuken!" Naruto blurred before appearing behind Madara with his sword unsheathed before sheathing it with a click as Madara screamed in pain as his paralyzed arm was cut off before bursting into red crimson flames making it nothing but, ash.

Naruto walked toward the cowering Madara with pure euphoria at being able to kill the one who ruined his life along Aki's. "It is time I pay you back for robbing me of my parent's!" Naruto snarled before raising his sword preparing to stab Madara with it and swung only to stop hearing incoming voices not seeing the Kunai heading for his eye.

**Shink! **

"Gah!" Naruto swore as his left eye was slashed by Madara leaving him blind in one eye knowing it was as good as gone now, but saw Madara trying to get away and roared in rage throwing the kunai he was hit with at Madara who began to use Kamui and got nailed in the ass getting a scream of agony and pain as he vanished in a swirling vortex.

"That's for my eye you teme!" Naruto spat holding his eye cursing himself entirely for being distracted while Aki sent soothing words to him which calmed him before vanishing in a Sonido back to base to report.

**ROOT base **

Mikoto was worried its been an hour since Naruto fought the masked man and was gonna go out and look for him only to see Naruto appear in the room startling everyone only for Mikoto to gasp in worry seeing him hold his eye with blood dripping through his fingers.

"Naruto-kun!" Eagle cried out in alarm before putting him on the medical table and moved his hand out of the way only to gasp with tears in her eye's as his eye is slashed with a scar doing down vertically and saw him gritting his teeth in pain.

"What's going on what happened to Naruto?" Danzo asked in worry as he walked into the room only for hsi eye to widen in shock seeing the condition of his surrogate son.

"His eye is gone, Danzo-sama I don't think he'll be able to see out of it ever again." Eagle spoke sadly.

"Nezumi!" A rat masked anbu appeared kneeling showing a pale skinned girl with black hair and looked shocked seeing Naruto-sama injured.

"Nezumi, go and get Shisui's eye from the storage it can help Naruto." Rat nodded before shunshining to the room and reappeared with a jar containing a Sharingan eye that had a Buzzsaw design in it making their eye's widen in realization.

"Tou-sama, I don't deserve that why would you go this far for me?" Naruto asked in shock never seeing someone go this far for him.

"You are like my own son, Naruto-kun and there's no way I'm going to allow you to be crippled this way for the rest of your life, Eagle, and Crow begin the surgery." He ordered getting nods.

"I can help!" They turned to a blushing Mikoto getting a nod before Danzo walk out leaving the women with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I need you to relax." Uzu said removing her mask showing the face of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushi-chan, I can try." He said lovingly before his body was strapped down by leather belts to keep him form injuring himself during the transplant.

"Naruto-kun stay strong for me, this is going to be painful." Emi Hyuga whispered soothingly before they began the surgery with Naruto's pained yells echoing throughout the base with many worried about him.

**2 years later - Outskirts Of Ame **

"This is Yami what's the situation Uzu?" A 9 year old Naruto spoke over his communicator.

Naruto had his eye replaced with Shisui Uchiha's eye and instantly applied a seal allowing him to turn it off and on like a regular Uchiha though Aki used her youki to allow him to achieve the Eternal Mangekyo two days after the surgery and had her, Crow, and Mikoto train him in it's uses along with learning the interceptor fist that used counters after using the Sharingan to predict his enemies moves along with mastering it's other abilities.

He got even more powerful due to copying more jutsu from other ninja's and missing-nin he encountered and even began using sub-elements like Hyoton, Mokuton, Yoton, Bakuton, Enton, and Shakuton due to Aki boosting his affinity's even more. Unlike Kakashi who used his Sharingan like a crutch he only used it to copy the jutsu while mastering it along with his clones to the point where he needs only either half-seals, one-seal or no seals which was a hard thing to do but, not impossible for him.

He also found out Itachi Uchiha was now an S-rank missing-nin which he snorted at since he was already better than Itachi and hearing his annoyance of a little brother Sasuke who kept trying to force the council to get Naruto to train the arrogant Uchiha Heir was amusing for Naruto and Crow who's name was Obita.

He also obtained five of the legendary swords of Kiri, Samehada, Nuibari, the Kiba Fangs,and Hiramekari being the most powerful of the seven and planned on getting the others and quickly mastered them due to having godlike strength, reflexes, and stamina along with skill in weapon usage and mastered the five swords beyond their previous wielders abilities though he heard Ameyuri was alive and took a mission to recruit her and when he found her, she was a bit cautious till he assured her she'll be safe from the Yondaime Mizukage's hunter-nin which she accepted while flirting with him later developing love for him though kept referring to him as Master Naruto.

He was also informed of the CRA by Danzo making him be very cautious around Kushina, Emi, Obita, and Rin, and Ameyuri, Aki, and Mikoto since he saw their doe eye's looking at him and after two months was asked to be his wives though he was shocked Kushina asked since she was his mother though him incest was common in their clan which he sighed at before accepting much to their joy and glee.

After a whole year He mastered more Jutsu than Sarutobi had currently and that was a milestone in itself, he later mastered his Kekkei Genkai's along with mastering every Kido Spell from Kushina and earning the Baku Summon who surprisingly took a liking to him while recommending to find other contracts to be prepared which he agreed to.

Right now they are on a SS-rank mission to assist the rebels in Ame against Hanzo the Salamander said to be stronger than the Sandaime in his prime which was the one Naruto was going to deal with since he can handle the Rain Leader.

_'The leaders are in trouble Hanzo has a blue haired girl named Konan as a hostage and it looks like her two friends are about to be forced to kill each other.' _Uzu said gravelly over the microphone making everyone's eye widen before dashing through the forest and saw Hanzo holding the girl named Konan with a smug grin on his face.

Naruto turns his head seeing two of the others a orange-haired guy with brown eyes and a red-head girl with purple metallic eye's with a ripple pattern. He heard Aki gasp. **"That's the Rinnegan!" **Naruto's eye's widened he heard of the history of the legendary doujutsu and had to admit it was very powerful if used in the right hands.

"Get ready to move in." He whispered to the others getting nods from his squad and turned to see the orange haired man about to be stabbed only for Naruto to blur in a sound of static appearing by Hanzo and snatched Konan away from him and appear next to the two others who looked relieved.

"Konoha-nin?" Hanzo narrowed his eye's dangerously while Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan gasps in relief before Naruto's team joins him.

"I thought we were gonna be goners?" Yahiko breathed out in relief with Nagato nodding her thanks to Naruto who nods before seeing a bunch of Rain Anbu land beside Hanzo.

"Guy's take care of the ANbu Hanzo is mine, Nagato-san will you accompany me?" He asked the red haired girl who smirked before nodding.

"I want my own piece of payback on this teme." She smacked her fist into her palm getting a grin from Naruto liking this girls spunk.

Naruto dashes forward leaving afterimages till he appeared in front of Hanzo as six of the anbu were suddenly cut to pieces shocking everyone. "Nanto Sui Cho Ken." He said in monotone holding his hands out like a cyan-blue aura burst to life around him with Hanzo flaring his chakra creating a chakra aura with both staring each other down like two titans ready to fight.

"Water Release: Giant Water Dragon!" Nagato shouted as a water dragon two times the size of a regular one sprouted in mid-air roared toward Hanzo with blinding speeds only to dodge leaving a crater from the impact only to be forced on the defense from Naruto's Taijutsu and seemed to get lacerations everytime he dodged.

Naruto sidestepped a side kick and smashed an elbow into Hanzo's side making him grunt in pain wondering how in the world did a child get the drop on him and plans on sending these pests back to Konoha in a fucking matchbox. "Tenken-Ryu: Divine Slash!" Naruto slashed using Yamato causing a massive air pressure to launch from the blade at immense speeds forcing Hanzo to kawarimi to escape from being split into many pieces only to engage in a ninjutsu battle with Nagato using her Rinnegan's ability to use all the elements firing dragons of fire, earth, water, and many other destructive jutsu.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Hanzo shouted as a massive earth dragon emerges form the ground and rushes toward Nagato only for Naruto to appear in front of her firing a bigger earth dragon that overpowers Hanzo's and nearly crushes the old man who gasps seeing the spinning tomoe's of a matured sharingan.

"Daijobou?" Naruto asked turning his head slightly to Nagato who nods her thanks while feeling a heat rise to her cheeks at Naruto's worry over her.

"Hmph impressive Konoha-nin you're better than those losers of the Sannin that's for sure." Hanzo growled before throwing a kunai toward them with a handseal. **"Kage Kunai No Jutsu!" **The kunai multiplied into one hundred which made Naruto smirk before summoning a Gunbai from his storage seal and swung it sending a massive blast of wind knocking all of the Kunai away while it still headed toward Hanzo and decided to heat it up doing a horse seal he inhales air. "**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" **He exhales a massive wall of crimson red fire in a stream as the Katon jutsu collided with the wave of air causing it to grow even huger shocking Hanzo and the others except the other Root anbu who managed to cut down the anbu and decided to watch Naruto-sama's fight.

_'What a powerful Katon affinity!' _Hanzo thought in shock before he went underground just as the jutsu reached him causing a massive explosion that was visible to every country even Konoha and sent out ninja to see what it was and possibly find a way to capture it for power.

'That was sure to attract the other village." Konan said gravelly making the anbu nod.

"You guy's might have to come back with us since they might want to capture you for breeding stock." Crow said gravelly with both flinching and nodded though they were sad they would have to leave their home behind.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Everyone turned their heads to the battle to see Naruto and Hanzo use the summoning jutsu with Hanzo on top of Ibuse the boss summon of the Salamander Contract while Naruto stood on top of Baku The Dream Eater.

Ibuse growls as she was summoned and looked at her summoners opponent and saw Naruto standing on top of Baku, and looked at him with hope before using one of her clan's abilities to form a mind link with him. _'Ibuse-sama?' _Naruto thought in shock getting a mental nod from Ibuse.

**'Naruto-kun, I've heard of you from the other clan's and I am looking for a new summoner, this teme Hanzo has been forcing me and my clan to do bad things and want a new summoner are you up to the task?' **Ibuse asked getting a nod from Naruto who knows summons should be treated as equals.

_'Ibuse-sama when you get the chance I am going to use one of my assassination Katon jutsu's when that happens disconnect from him understand.' _He got a mental nod before the mental link was cut and saw Hanzo charge at him with his kusarigama which he is sure is poisoned and brought out Murcielago and a nodachi engaging the legendary man in Kenjutsu clangs of metal rang as their weapons clashed.

They have been fighting for 2 hours straight with no signs of stopping though Naruto saw Hanzo tiring no doubt the man didn't train himself even though he was already more powerful than the Professor in his prime and looked at Ibuse's milky white eye's and nodded.

"Hmph your still weak boy." Hanzo wheezed in exhaustion never being pushed this far and this child comes and do it so easily and is infuriated and charges at him on top of Ibuse and swings the bladed part of the weapon at Naruto not seeing the red lightning crackling on the blades till it was to late as the lightning swords sliced the blade and chain apart.

"Nagato, now!" Nagato nodded before placing her palm forward to use one of her other doujutsu techniques.

"**Bansho Ten'in!" **Hanzo was suddenly pulled forward by an unseen force off of his summon and toward the two ninja in front of him with no way of getting free and is blasted into the air by a massive air pressure from Baku who smirked at him before winking at Naruto which he chuckled at before disappearing.

**'Naruto-kun now!' **Ibuse yelled in his mind getting a nod before he channeled Katon chakra toward his arm as it blazed with crimson flames with the image of AKi behind him and decides to use something for a boost and closes his eye's.

_'Hachimon Tonkou: Sixth Gate Of Joy!' _He thought as a massive aura of blue chakra explodes off of him, his skin darkens red, and veins bulge on his forehead and his eye's turn completely white.

Everyone gasped in amazement including Nagato and Konan. "He can actually use the Hachimon Of Konoha at such a young age!" Konan said in complete awe and shock as she felt the power rolling off him and it baffled her since he isn't even fully mature yet.

"Yes, he has a special body that heals itself of any damage and makes it stronger from recovery meaning he will continue to grow stronger after surviving life and death battles." Uzu smirked in pride seeing him this powerful and shuddered in anticapation when she claims him after becoming a Genin.

"IKUZE!" Naruto roared before jumping into the air creating a massive crater from the force of the jump. He flys at blinding speeds toward Hanzo who was in too much pain to see until it was too late. "**Crimson Blade Of The Fire God!" **Naruto pierced Hanzo's chest all the way through instantly incinerating the man as a explosion erupted from the backlash knocking Naruto back down to earth getting worried gasps only for their eye's to bulge as he landed on his feet cracking the ground before standing up with his skin turned back to normal.

"So Mission Accomplished right?" He asked jokingly making everyone laugh even the other ROOT anbu suddenly everyone snapped their heads toward the tree's to see Nin from Suna, Kumo, Iwa, and Oto?

"Oho? shinobi from three of the Big Five and Sound Village huh?" Naruto said amusingly making Nagato snicker at his braveness while the others frown at him.

"We came here on orders from our Kage to see what caused that massive explosion?" A blond haired girl said with cat slit eye's narrowed them at Naruto wanting an answer.

"In case you don't see, Kumo-san I am an Anbu not some lowly Genin." Naruto said in a cold voice that made her and the others shiver.

"That's **Yami!" **Kurotsuchi shouted in awe and slight fear getting wide eye looks from the others even Nagato was surprised at him being a SS-rank Nin and was impressed immensely.

"Well if you want to know I was fighting Hanzo." He shrugged not caring if they knew since the man was dead.

"Like a shitstain like you could beat a Kage." A red-head scoffed only to feel a blade on her neck causing the Oto team to stiffen in shock and fear not seeing him move looking back to see him fade away.

"Afterimage!" Kurotsuchi gasped in shock since that was faster than the Yondaime's speed

"I'd watch what you say to your clansmen who outranks you in everything, Tayu-chan." He whispered huskily making her blush apple red while inwardly she is shocked at him knowing her heritage along with him being an Uzumaki as well and is overjoyed that she has family along with Karin.

"Yami-kun it's time to go." Crow spoke up getting a nod before he appeared back with Nagato and the others and suddenly picked up a black hilt which made him narrow his eye's. "One of the anbu named Rokusho Aoi had it on him." Yahiko replied knowing what sword that is.

"Ibuse-chan give me the scroll and I'll sign when we get back to base?" He asked Ibuse who rolled her tongue out showing a large black scroll with the kanji for Salamander on it and handed to him allowing him to strap it to his back before nodding at her and turned back to the other nin.

"Have a good day, Shinobi-san hope to meet again!" He mocked before vanishing in a swirling vortex with the others laughing at them as they vanished leaving some very irked shinobi.

**1 day later back in Konoha **

"Impressive work Yami." Danzo smirked sensing Naruto's grin behind the mask before noticing the summoning scroll on his back and quirked an eyebrow.

"You actually convinced Ibuse to break her contract with Hanzo?" He asked in a mock scandalized tone which made Kushina, Emi, Obita, and Rin snicker along with Saia known as Nezumi.

"Oh it was nothing Danzo-tou." He shrugged while using his chakra to make some refitting and weight seals on his gloves while Kushina and Emi gave him looks that spoke volumes.

"Yami-kun you defeated someone that outclassed even the old monkey and you say it was nothing!?" Obita said in disbelief which Emi giggled at.

"Naruto-kun is a very humble person despite his skills." Emi smiled warmly which he nodded at before Danzo tapped his cane on the floor getting Naruto's attention.

"Soichi you do realize you're gonna have to go to the academy for the 2nd year since you decided to not attend when you were 8 years old." Naruto groaned lowering his head in annoyance and irritation.

"Tou-san if i go there I guarantee you I am going to miam any one that looks at me wrong." He stressed the word 'miam' which made Danzo shiver since Naruto was more sadistic than Anko when she's pissed off.

"I'll make sure Uzu, Crow, Eagle, and Inu are your Jounin sensei's after you graduate." Danzo offered which quieted Naruto who sighed before nodding.

"Fine tou-san I'll join the useless academy don't expect me to be nice to a bunch of arrogant brats that think being a ninja is all sunshine and rainbows because the only one's who I believe are real shinobi are Hinata, Shino, and Hanabi the rest need work because history is not going to help you on the battlefield." He said sagely which they nodded at.

"Let's go to the old monkey's office there will be no need to hide your faces anymore since you four will be his private trainers now even if he advances to Jounin one day." He saw Naruto sign the Salamander Contract and strap it back on his back and bring out Yamato strapped to his hip before deactivating his sharingan.

"Ready?" They nodded before vanishing in a swirl of wind, fire, water, crows, and ink to the streets of Konoha above to face the music.

They appear on the roofs of the hospital. "Tou-san I've decided to join the academy when I turn 13 while a Dark Chakra clone go's in my place and besides it'll be able to generate it's own chakra and will be at Elite-Jounin level." Danzo nodded at wishful thinking as they traveled across the rooftops seeing it was day and landed onto the street getting looks from shinobi and civilian and clan members.

"What is Emi-sama doing around that idiot!" A main branch member said indignantly with others nodding which Naruto snorted at making them incensed.

"Emi-hime why doe's this village house idiots it's like their breeding like fucking rabbits." He cursed making those who heard him blush at his language while Kushina just giggled amusingly as they appeared at the Hokage's Tower and walked toward the Sandaime's office only for the secretary to block their way with a sneer.

"Beat it demon!" She moved to attack him only to get backhanded through the window landing on the ground with a snap signaling she broke her neck which got screams from those outside.

"Now I see why you named him Yami." Obita said nodding in approval (Secretly finds that attractive).

Naruto opened the door showing the Hokage with many jounin, anbu along with the elders inside and had shocked looks on their faces seeing him till Homura stood up throwing a black book at Naruto only to land on the floor.

"Uzumaki what the hell is this!" He spat with Naruto deadpanning at his attempt to scare him.

"It's a bingo book dipshit." Homura sputtered in indignation while Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma were laughing their asses off at Naruto's insult toward the elder.

"Hm they gave you another Moniker Naruto-kun." Kushina said surprised with everyone having shocked looks seeing the Yondaime's wife.

"K-kushina!?" Homura sputtered in anger again only for a piece of his chair to explode getting shocked looks before looking at Naruto who had his fist crackling with red lightning.

"You will treat Uzu-hime with respect." He said in perfect monotone making them shiver and sweat from the murderous intent flowing off him.

"Well well if it isn't little Hatake." Obita said coldly seeing her former teammate with Rin growling remembering his attempted murder on her person.

"Oh yes Hatake-teme, you and your bitch anbu buddies distracted me from my fight with that damn masked-asshole resulting in me losing one of my FUCKING EYE'S!" Naruto roared his Sharingan blazing into it's Eternal Form getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Danzo why doe's he have a Sharingan eye!" Koharu glared at Naruto only for her to fall to the ground screaming in pain getting looks of shock as cuts appeared on her.

"No one get's off scott free with glaring at me for something that wasn't my fault!" Naruto spat at Koharu's convulsing body.

"Also this is the replacement eye from Shisui Uchiha who tried to kill me because of me interfering with Fugaku-teme's plan's and also I can use it better than Hatake can and unlike him I ain't no Sharingan Whore like he is!" He said in a singsong voice getting spit takes and roaring laughter from Asuma, and Genma as Kakashi felt his jaw drop along with the feeling of mortification at being called that.

"Also I would like to inform you that I know more jutsu's than the old man here and I have them all mastered and will be joining the academy when I hit 13 though a Dark Chakra clone will be in my place for the upcoming years." Naruto explained simply.

"Don't expect me to be friends with any fangirls or the duck-ass or mutt because frankly I would feel utterly repulsed to associate with those unworthy people." Naruto mock sniffed as if smelling something foul making Obita and Rin giggle at his imitation of a Hyuga.

"We will also be his Sensei's after he graduate's." Emi spoke up finally with Homura and an awake Koharu protesting with Kakashi as well.

"Why can't you train Sasuke instead he need's it to kill his brothe-Urk!" Kakashi was cut off from his rant as a hand gripped his balls painfully making him lock up and look down to his horror a blank faced Naruto having his balls in a vice-grip making every male in the room flinch.

"The Uchiha is unstable due to Itachi-san putting him in Tsukuyomi and you assholes continue to pamper him boosting his arrogant ego to think he's invincible than everyone else." Naruto growled squeezing harder making the man squeal in pain. "The Uchiha will never be better than me even if he trained for his whole life because I became this strong through blood, pain, sweat, and tears and fighting making me into a SS-rank nin at the age of 9 which even father would be proud of despite my decisions in life, but you people betrayed his wish that makes you worser than scum." Naruto spat before letting go of Kakashi allowing him to breath before leaving the room after getting his emotions under control.

"Why can't he realize it's for the good of Konoha." Kakashi grumbled only to get punched in the face by Rin growling in displeasure before dusting her hands off.

"Naruto-kun was just kidding about the clone trick because he want's to see if this village is worthy of his protection." Obita smirked at their pale looks.

"You will keep him under control like he should have been from the time that beast was sealed in him!" Homura shouted arrogantly only to get a snort from Kushina.

"You can try all you want but, Naruto-sama would turn any ninja in this village into a blood smear on the wall, despite their rank because he's been named the **'Yami No Shinobi and Wind God'** for a reason." She smirked darkly before leaving with Danzo and the others with some angry people.

**With Naruto **

Naruto stomps through the halls in annoyance before finding his room and entered surprising everyone except one smelly boy to jump up" Who the hell are you!" Naruto ignored him and sat in a seat by Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said cooly much to the dog-boy's frustration and tried to grab him only to cry out in pain from getting a mega brain duster from Naruto who had a tic-mark on his head.

"Can you please continue with the lesson." He said in irritation with Iruka nodding before explaining about the history of Konoha making a vein bulge on Naruto's head while tapping his finger to keep himself from exploding which Hinata rubbed his shoulders soothingly calming him down slightly which made Kiba frown ignoring his partners disapproving barks.

A duck-ass haired boy glared at Naruto who now had two different colored eye's one onyx black and the other scarlet red and felt the power coming off him, making him jealous that this commoner has power that should be rightfully his only to recoil from the cold smirk from Naruto who glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

He saw the lesson end and everyone in the room except him was conversing loudly making him snort at him, Hinata, and Shino being quiet like shinobi are supposed to be. "How's it going Naruto-kun!?" Hinata cooed at him which made him quirk an eyebrow noticing she's bolder than usual and shrugged.

"Same old, same old." He said in a bored tone before taking out Yamato getting looks of shock from the others while some had jealousy evident on their faces as he sharpened it quietl and cleaned it to get rid of any dried up blood.

"Where'd you get that sword?" He looked to his side to see Ino Yamanaka asking curiously while blushing at him no doubt in attraction.

"I had it made for me when I visited Tetsu No Kuni with my friends." He lied since he went on a mission there with Danzo and the others as a diplomatic mission to discuss a treaty between the village, not that they needed to know noticing the angered looks.

"So what do you do mostly?" Naruto pondered the question.

"Training, sparing, reading, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Music, and Fuuinjutsu." He said the last part proudly with Ino being curious.

"How are Seals so important!" Kiba shouted loudly only to get deadpan looks from Naruto and Hinata.

"Seals can have many more uses in fights than Ninjutsu like sealing a jutsu into a pocket dimension to unleash on your enemies though it takes patience and skill to do which neither of you have except for Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and me obviously." He said flatly with Hinata and Ino blushing at his praise with a beaming smile while the others growled.

"Also Seals can also be applied to your fingers, arms, or hands to imitate ninja techniques based on the category for example these seals on my finger help me use Genjutsu without the need of handseals." He motioned to the markings on his fingers which Sasuke snorted at.

"Ninjutsu will always be better, Dobe!" He sneered only getting a raised eyebrow.

"You call me Dobe when you don't even know me Duck-ass." Naruto retorted making Sasuke glare harder at the jab toward his hair while the fangirls including Sakura screeched in rage at their beloved being insulted.

"You are not stronger than a Uchiha!" Sakura said hotly only to get a raised eyebrow before the seals glowed as darkness enveloped them getting surprised shouts.

**"Bringer Of Darkness!" **Naruto's voice rang from multiple directions making many scared before the Genjutsu was dispelled making everyone sigh in relief before looking at a smirking Naruto while Ino looked at him with hearts in her eye's at how cool he looked.

"Believe me now?" He asked mockingly only getting glares in return.

It is so good being a ninja!

* * *

**END **

**Katon: Goka Mekyakku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation) High S-rank Katon Jutsu**

**Dark Revival Fist Low A to High S-rank Taijutsu Move**

**Yami (Darkness)**

**Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)**

**Pm me for harem recommendations or additions ja ne!**


End file.
